


Meeting in the Meadow

by Merfilly



Category: Doctor Who, Forgotten Realms
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-16
Updated: 2006-08-16
Packaged: 2017-10-07 22:07:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/69730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The TARDIS sets down on a strange world...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meeting in the Meadow

The fact the TARDIS was having trouble was nothing new to Rose Tyler. Wheedling the Doctor into letting her go out into the meadow they had landed in had taken some doing; he needed to work on the old girl, but Rose really wanted fresh air. As he could not be in two places at once, he had admonished her to stay in view of the scanners, but consented to her need for a stroll.

So now she was outside, in a meadow just awakening to spring, feeling the nip of the barely gone winter. Abeir-Toril, the name of this world, had been a bare mention in the TARDIS's database, but that might be related to the glitches that had forced her to set down here anyway.

She found a handy rock to sit on, just reveling in the feel of a world that seemed perfectly peaceful and uncivilized by man's intrusions. She could completely get used to the feeling of serenity…for a time…if it were not for that ominous rustling behind her. She turned slowly, having been on enough creepy planets with her Doctor that she knew fast motions led to deadly attacks.

As if reading her mind, the thing making the noise leapt from the concealing grass, launching toward her. She gave a small squeaking scream at the surprise attack, then took a double take as it was knocked off course slightly, falling a few feet shy of her with an arrow firmly embedded in its eye. That made her look around for her savior, finally spotting a figure well out in the distance, near a shady copse of trees.

"Well, hello!" she called, waving at the figure. Even in the distance, she could see her greeting startled him. He hesitated before resolutely crossing the meadow to come inspect his kill. He kept his cloak up around his head, steering clear of her to inspect the cougar. "Lucky for me you were around with that bow," Rose began, noticing his clothing looked like something from a Shakespearean reenactment at Stratford. "I'm Rose, Rose Tyler," she added, moving to hold a hand out to him.

"I was tracking him, as he's been acting very ill, attacking wantonly." He turned, and in the shadow of his cloak, she noted his skin was truly ebon, while vividly purple eyes inspected her. "Drizzt Do'Urden. I mean no harm," he stated, as if he were accustomed to people recoiling from him on sight.

"Obviously; you just saved my life," she said with a slight eye roll. "You live out here, in this big open place?" Her curiosity sparkled brightly in every motion she made as he finally accepted her hand in a strong clasp. He wondered just what she was thinking, because no human had ever immediately responded openly to him.

"My home is in that grove, yes," he told her. He inspected her strange garb, her bright eyes, the smile she was still giving him.

"Must be interesting," she laughed. "Living in the great wilds of…this place." She started to add something when a voice bellowed from the TARDIS.

"ROSE! She's ready!"

"Oh, sorry to meet and run, but I have to…. It was nice meeting you, Drizzt." She bounded away and into the strange blue box, to the drow's amusement. He was unsure what kind of encounter this had been, but it had certainly been heart lifting.


End file.
